videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone is a SSB-Styled Fighting game which features characters from SEGA Franchises. Story *Black Side *White Side *Red Side Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles (Unlockable) *Shadow (Unlockable) *Rouge (Unlockable) *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman (Unlockable) *Silver (Unlockable) *Blaze (Unlockable) *Jet (Assist) *Metal Sonic (DLC) Mushiking The one that have slashes are alt costumes *Mushiking *Hercules beetle(unlockable) *Giraffe stag beetle(unlockable) *Cacasus beetle(unlockable) *Saw tooth stag beetle/Joe *Japanese beetle/king *Little stag beetle/jumbo *Japanese stag beetle *Rusty beetle *Grant white beetle *Kabutomaru(DLC) *Iron stripe stag beetle(DLC) *Drone beetle(assist) *Honeybee(assist) *Salowtail butterfly(assist) *Ladybug(DLC assist) *mantis(DLC assist) *Adder (boss) Dinosaur king *Chomp *Ace *Paris *Terry *Spiny *Tank *Deyionicus(boss)(unlockable) *Mini king(DLC) *Lamby(DLC) Anarchy Reigns *Jack Cayman *Blacker Baron *Leo Victorian *Sasha Ivanoff *Maximillian Caxton (Unlockable) *Rin Rin (Assist) *Nikolai Bulygin (Assist/Boss) *Douglas Williamburg (Assist) *Durga & Garuda (Assist) *Big Bull (Assist) *Zero (Assist) Puyo Puyo *Arle Nadja & Carbuncle *Rulue *Schezo Wegey *Satan (Unlockable) *Draco Centauros (DLC) *Witch (DLC) *Suketoudara (Assist) *Zoh Daimaioh (Assist) *Amitie *Sig *Raffine *Andou Ringo (Unlockable) *Maguro Sasaski (DLC) *Risukuma-Senpai (Assist) *Klug (Assist) *Lemres (Assist) *Ms. Accord (Assist) *Oshare Bones (Assist) *Feil (Assist) *Minotaur (Assist) *Skeleton T (Assist) *Popoi (Boss) *Ecolo (Boss) *Strange Klug (Boss) Virtua Fighter *Akira Yuki *Jacky Bryant *Pai Chan *Kage Maru (Assist) *Sarah Bryant (DLC) Virtua Cop *Gale (Assist) *Glitter (Assist) *Brand (Assist) *Bull (Assist) *M. Janet Skies of Arcadia *Vyse *Aika *Fina (Unlockable) Golden Axe (Slash re alt costumes *Ax Battler/Kain blade *Tyris Flare/militant flare *Gilius Thunderhead/glilus rockhead *Death Adder (Unlockable) *Stern/Kain grinder *Sahra burns *Goah/proud *Golden axe (DLC) Shenmue *Ryo Hazuki *Lan Di (Unlockable) Toejam & Earl *Toejam & Earl (DLC) Super Monkey Ball *AiAi * MeeMee (Unlockable) Samba de Amigo *Amigo *Amiga (DLC) Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd (Unlockable) *Stella (DLC) Fantasy Zone *Opa-Opa (Unlockable) *Menone (Boss) Space Channel 5 *Ulala (Unlockable) *Purge (Boss) *Pudding (Unlockable) *Space Michael (Assist) Shinobi *Neo Zeed (Assist) *Joe Musashi (Unlockable) Space Harrier *Harrier (Unlockable) Curien Manison *G *Zobio & Zobiko (Unlockable) *Death (Boss) *Magician (Assist) Jet Set Radio *Beat *Gum (Unlockable) *DJ Play (Boss) Streets of Rage *Axel Stone *Blaze Fielding *Adam Hunter *Jack (Assist) *Mr. X (Assist) *Max Thunder (DLC) *Shiva (DLC) Bonanza Bros. *Robo & Mobo Sakura Taisen *Sakura Shinguji (DLC) *Oda Nobunaga (Assist) Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Unlockable) *Jeanne (Unlockable) Ristar *Ristar (DLC) Valkyria Chronicles *Maximilian (Assist) *Selvaria Bles (DLC) *Welkin Gunther (DLC) *Alicia Melchiott (DLC) *Kurt Irving Nights *NiGHTS *Reala (Unlockable) *Wizeman (Boss) Shining Force *Max *Lowe *Mae *Darksol (Boss) Out Run *Ferrari F40 (Assist) Crazy Taxi *B.D Joe (Assist) Rent a Hero *Taro Yamada Pulseman *Pulseman *Beatrice Cyber Troopers Virtual-On *Temjin *Fei-Yen *Jaguarandi (Bonus Boss) Vanquish *Sam Gideon Burning Rangers *Shou Amabane *Tillis *Lead Phoenix (Unlockable) *Big Landman (Assist) *Chris Partn (Assist) Phantasy Star *Alis Landale Astal *Astal Kid Chameleon *Kid Chameleon Comix Zone *Sketch Turner Decap Attack * Chuck D. Head (Unlockable) Panzer Dragoon *Keil Fluge *Jean-Luc Lundi *Edge *Azel (Unlockable) *Orta Eternal Champions *Larcen Yakuza *Kazuma Kiryu Altered Beast *Centurion *Neff (DLC) Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure *Raphael Pole's Big Adventure *Pole (Unlockable) Tempo *Tempo Clockwork Knight *Pepper Vectorman *Vectorman Sega Saturn *Segata Sanshiro (Unlockable) Dynamite Headdy *Dynamite Headdy *Heather (Assist) Fighting Vipers *Bahn *Honey Mr. Bones *Mr. Bones (Unlockable) Beyond Oasis *Prince Ali (Unlockable) Mystaria: The Realms of Lore *Aragon Penguin Land *Penguin Dynamite Dux *Bin (Unlockable) Guardian Heroes *Samuel Han *Ginjirou Ibushi *Randy M. Green *Nicole Neil *Serena Corsair Alien Soldier *Epsilon-Eagle *Xi-Tiger *Epsilon-1 (Boss) *Z-Leo (Boss) Gunstar Heroes * Gunstar Red * Gunstar Blue (Unlockable) * Smash Daisaku (Assist) * Orange (Assist) * Golden Silver (Boss) * Green (Boss) BUG! * Bug (DLC) Wild Woody * Wild Woody Chu-Chu Rocket * Chuih (Unlockable) Guests *Mario (Nintendo Switch exclusive) *Master Chief (XBOX One exclusive) *Cole McGrath (PS4 exclusive) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Steam exclusive) *Ryu *Mega Man *Earthworm Jim *Sparkster *Bomberman *Rayman *Red Bull X2011 (PS3/PSVita exclusive, assist) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:SSB-Like Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platforming Category:Platform Brawling Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Halo Category:Bayonetta Category:Gunstar Heroes Category:Team Fortress Category:Steam Games